Ciego de Amor
by Sara S. V
Summary: Jacob puede hacer lo que quiera para intentar saber porqué ama tanto a Bella. Y para eso escribe una lista de las cosas que ama y odia de ella. ¿Y que logra? Saber que esta ciego de amor y que Quil no deje de molestarlo.


**Los personajes presentados en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Ciego de amor.

¿Alguien me podría contestar, por qué la amo tanto? Vale, ya sé, un papel y un lápiz pueden aclararlo un poco.

Me levanté de mi cama, que estaba hecha un desastre, y agarré un papel arrugado que encontré en el piso y un lápiz que apareció magicamente en mis manos. Estiré el papel, y trazé una línea, partiendo la hoja en dos mitades. Una era para "Cosas que amo de Bella" y la otra para "Cosas que odio de Bella".

Medité un poco y encontré la primera, su torpeza. Admito que no es nada bueno, en especial porque gracias a ello pasa metida en el hospital. Me imagino a las enfermeras y doctores decir, _¿Ahora que Bella?, _cada vez que aparece por allá. Pero es algo muy tierno en ella, le da cierto toque de distinción. Eso va para las cosas que amo.

Seguí pensando, y descubrí la siguiente. Es demasiado testaruda, cambiar una idea de su retorcida mente es como intentar salvar el titanic, siempre se sumerge en sus ideas como si estuviera hecha de plomo. Y gracias a su testarudez me tiene aquí, como un maldito desgraciado. Eso va directo a las cosas que odio.

Otra cosa que adoro de ella es, su timidez. Va perfecta con su torpeza, hacen el paquete completo. Oh, y su cabello, siempre huele muy bien, y todas las veces en que la abrazaba y su fragancia colisionaba con mi nariz... ¡Concentrate Jacob! Bien, dos cosas mas para la lista buena.

Su palidez, que la hace lucir como una chupasangre. La odio y la amo a la vez. La amo porque hace notar sus mejillas rosadas de verguenza, y eso me divierte -y me hace babear como un maldito perro-. La odio porque, como dije antes, parece una sanguijuela. ¿Lo debo poner en el medio? No, creo que va mejor en el lado de cosas que amo.

Y el conteo queda así: Cuatro cosas que amo, y solo una cosa que odio. ¿Que otras cosas odio de ella? Pensé, pensé y pensé, y no se me ocurrió nada. Hasta que se me encendió la ampolleta. Era muy claro, ¡Su novio chupasangre! Si esa cosa no hubiera vuelto todo estaría exelente. Remalqué el nombre lo mas que pude, tanto que creo que le hize un agujero al papel. O varios.

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, sonó el telefono. Cinco segundos después apareció mi papá en la puerta, con cara de preocupación.

-Jake, te llama Bella, ¿Que le digo?

-Pues dile que no estoy.

-Se lo he dicho mil veces, ya no me cree -explicó rascándose la cabeza. Le miré intensamente hasta que volvió a hablar- ¿No deberías...?

-Solo dile que no estoy, ¿Okey? -le interrumpí cuando supe a que quería llegar con su preguntita.

-Esta bien, no me voy a entrometer -se marchó a la sala resignado.

Era la décima vez que Bella llamaba estos últimos dos días. Pero no podía hablar con ella, digo, estoy aquí pensando solamente en ella, pero oír su voz acabaría conmigo. ¿Que no puede entender que si anda con esos chupasangres, no puede estar conmigo? Ahí esta lo que digo, su testarudez.

Volví a la pesada tarea de la lista de cosas que amo y odio de Bella. Intenté concentrarme en las cosas malas, pero no me resultó, porque instantes después alguna cualidad de ella reemplazaba a lo que supuestamente tenía de malo.

Observé el papel arrugado, e hice mi conclusión: Sin importar las cosas buenas o malas, soy un imbécil que esta ciego de amor. Y aunque la lista de cosas malas fuese mucho mas larga, la amaría tanto como ahora.

Arrugué el papel lleno de ira y frustración, y lo lanzé al piso. De pronto apareció alguien en mi puerta nuevamente, pensé que era mi padre otra vez, pero no, era Quil.

-Sam te ha estado llamando y tu no haces caso, ¿En donde está metida tu cabeza? -me interrogó como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

-Pues... -iba a contestarle lo mas obvio, pero me interrumpió.

-Nose para que te lo pregunto -dijo entre risas. Luego miró hacia sus pies y vió el papel arrugado. "Mierda, que no lo coja, no estoy de ganas para sus bromas" pensé para mi mismo.

Y para desgracia mía, lo tomó y lo abrió curioso. Me puse de pie muy rápido y se lo quité de las manos antes de que leyera la lista. Lo rompí en pedacitos y lo tiré en el cesto de basura que estaba lleno de papeles.

-Jake, ¿Que era eso que no podía ver?

-Nada de tu incumbencia, bobo.

-Me suena a Bella... ¿Te envió una carta de amor? ¿O la escribiste tu para ella? -Estupendo, no hay forma de zafarse de sus chistes.

-Oh, cállate -se ganó un golpe de mi parte en la cabeza.

-La violencia no era necesaria -se quejó sobandose la nuca- Ya vamonos, antes de que salgan humos de la cabeza de Sam.

-Si, claro, avisame cuando le suceda antes que a Paul.

-Hecho.

Salimos con calma de la casa -lo suficiente como para ver si mi teoría resultaba- a reunirnos con el resto de los chicos. Y dejé atrás la estúpida e inútil lista que me comunicó lo mas obvio, que ocupó espacio en mi habitación, y que provocó que Quil me molestara todo el camino como un mosquito insoportable.

**Ew, esto es... Bueno no es un Drabble, ni oneshot, mucho menos un longfic. Pero es una cosa que se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con mi amiga sicópata de hombres xD**  
**Siempre me pregunté que hacia Jake en el tiempo en que "desapareció" de la vida de Bella (En Eclipse). Bueno, además de dormir, comer, y hacer sus cosas de licántropo.  
****Espero les guste, y si les agradó o tienen la boca llena de críticas constructivas y destructivas, dejen un review, se los agradecería un montón :) -Sara.**


End file.
